


[Podfic] Vibrancy by tothewillofthepeople

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Witchboy Series Podfics [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Blind Character, Blind Grantaire, Curse Breaking, Curses, Deaf Character, Deaf Feuilly, Download Available, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic of "Vibrancy" by tothewillofthepeopleSummary: Montparnasse puts a cigarette in his mouth and raises his eyebrows. “You’re like a child in a pond, splashing your magic around without any concern for who gets hit. Lighting up La Place Saint-Michel like a goddamn phoenix. You’re overwhelming.” He takes a step closer to Enjolras and meets his eyes very coolly. “And you’re careless,” he adds lightly, then blows a plume of blue smoke right at Enjolras’s eyes.Enjolras refuses to blink. “Get out of my face,” he orders.“Why are you so afraid to help Grantaire?” Montparnasse murmurs back.“It’s my fault he’s like this,” Enjolras says lowly, trying to carve each word into Montparnasse’s head. “I don’t want to make it worse.”





	[Podfic] Vibrancy by tothewillofthepeople

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vibrancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502507) by [tothewillofthepeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothewillofthepeople/pseuds/tothewillofthepeople). 



 

**This is a podfic of _Vibrancy_  by tothewillofthepeople**

**Author Summary:**

Montparnasse puts a cigarette in his mouth and raises his eyebrows. “You’re like a child in a pond, splashing your magic around without any concern for who gets hit. Lighting up La Place Saint-Michel like a goddamn phoenix. You’re overwhelming.” He takes a step closer to Enjolras and meets his eyes very coolly. “And you’re careless,” he adds lightly, then blows a plume of blue smoke right at Enjolras’s eyes.

Enjolras refuses to blink. “Get out of my face,” he orders.

“Why are you so afraid to help Grantaire?” Montparnasse murmurs back.

“It’s my fault he’s like this,” Enjolras says lowly, trying to carve each word into Montparnasse’s head. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

 **Fandom:** Les Miserables

 **Pairing(s):** Enjolras/Grantaire

 **Side Pairing(s):** Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Montparnasse/Babet, Joly/Bossuet

 **Original Fiction** : [by tothewillofthepeople on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502507)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 1:34:35

 **Download Link:** [.mp3 via MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4hb49dkem3j07jv/Vibrancy_tothewillofthepeople_cut2.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tothewillofthepeople for letting me make this! Seriously, their stuff just keeps getting better and better.
> 
> Shout out to the wonderful [adorablecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablecrab/pseuds/adorablecrab) and commenting anon Badassindistress for, bless you, having listened to all of these and telling me about it. It's getting feedback like this that gets me trying to release updates to this series as soon as I'm able and putting in the extra elbow grease to make the read as good as I can!
> 
> Please, PLEASE remember to go leave Kudos and comments on the original story. Here's the link to it again if you need it: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502507>
> 
> Is there a fic you think needs a podfic version? Want me to do one?
> 
> Or do you just want to talk about how great the Witchboy series is? (I have theories)
> 
> Come chat on tumblr. I'm at [fishandchipsandvinegar.](http://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, thanks for listening!


End file.
